runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred the farmer/Dialogue
Fred the farmer (before you start the quest) * Fred the farmer: What are you doing on my land? * Fred the farmer: You're not the one who keeps leaving all my gates open? * Fred the farmer: And letting out all my sheep? ** I'm looking for a quest *** Player: I'm looking for a quest *** Fred the farmer: You're after a quest, you say? *** Fred the farmer: Actually I could do with a bit of help *** Fred the farmer: My sheep are getting mighty woolly *** Fred the farmer: If you could shear them *** Fred the farmer: And while your at it spin the wool for me too *** Fred the farmer: Yes that's it. Bring me 20 balls of wool *** Fred the farmer: And I'm sure I could sort out some sort of payment *** Fred the farmer: Of course, there's the small matter of the thing **** Yes okay. I can do that ***** (see below for dialogue) **** That doesn't sound a very exciting quest ***** Player: That doesn't sound a very exciting quest ***** Fred the farmer: Well what do you expect if you ask a farmer for a quest? ***** Fred the farmer: Now are you going to help me or not? ****** Yes okay. I can do that ******* (see below for dialogue) ****** No I'll give it a miss ******* Player: No I'll give it a miss **** What do you mean, the thing? ***** Player: What do you mean, the thing? ***** Fred the farmer: I wouldn't worry about it ***** Fred the farmer: Something ate all the previous shearers ***** Fred the farmer: They probably got unlucky ***** Fred the farmer: So are you going to help me? ****** Yes okay. I can do that ******* Player: Yes okay. I can do that ******* Fred the farmer: Ok I'll see you when you have some wool ******* (Quest start) ****** Erm I'm a bit worried about this thing ******* Player: Erm I'm a bit worried about this thing ******* Fred the farmer: I'm sure it's nothing to worry about ******* Fred the farmer: It's possible the other shearers aren't dead at all ******* Fred the farmer: And are just hiding in the woods or something ******* Player: I'm not convinced ** I'm looking for something to kill *** Player: I'm looking for something to kill *** Fred the farmer: What on my land? *** Fred the farmer: Leave my livestock alone you scoundrel ** I'm lost *** Player: I'm lost *** Fred the farmer: How can you be lost? *** Fred the farmer: Just follow the road east and south *** Fred the farmer: You'll end up in Lumbridge fairly quickly Fred the farmer (during the quest) * you have no wool/balls of wool in your inventory ** Fred the farmer: How are you doing getting those balls of wool? ** Player: I haven't got any at the moment ** Fred the farmer: Ah well at least you haven't been eaten * you have wool, but no balls of wool in your inventory ** Fred the farmer: How are you doing getting those balls of wool? ** Player: Well I've got some wool ** Player: I've not managed to make it into a ball though ** Fred the farmer: Well go find a spinning wheel then ** Fred the farmer: And get spinning * you have balls of wool in your inventory ** Fred the farmer: How are you doing getting those balls of wool? ** Player: I have some ** Fred the farmer: Give em here then ** {Player gives balls of wool to Fred the farmer, one at a time every 5 game ticks} ** player did not have enough wool to complete *** Player: That's all I've got so far *** Fred the farmer: I need more before I can pay you *** Player: Ok I'll work on it ** player handed in last ball to complete *** Player: Thats all of them *** Fred the farmer: I guess I'd better pay you then *** (The farmer hands you some coins) *** (Well done you have completed the sheep shearer quest) *** (You just advanced X crafting level!) *** (You haved gained 1 quest point!) Fred the farmer (after you complete the quest) * Fred the farmer: What are you doing on my land? ** Player: I'm looking for something to kill *** Fred the farmer: What on my land? *** Fred the farmer: Leave my livestock alone you scoundrel ** Player: I'm lost *** Fred the farmer: How can you be lost? *** Fred the farmer: Just follow the road east and south *** Fred the farmer: You'll end up in Lumbridge fairly quickly Category:Sheep Shearer Category:Quest dialogues